


Just When I Thought I Could Not Be Stopped (When My Chance Came To Be King)

by freeiheitpisarz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeiheitpisarz/pseuds/freeiheitpisarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life doesn't always have a happy ending. The heroes don’t always win the battles. </p><p>A sequel to my fic Slippin' Through The Cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When I Thought I Could Not Be Stopped (When My Chance Came To Be King)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a fic I wrote a few years ago, that's posted on livejournal, under the same username as this account. Reading it is necessary to understand this fic.

Kurt stared at the unassuming pregnancy book, nestled in amongst less tragic works on the bookshelf, and vaguely contemplated burning it. Noah wouldn’t notice it was missing, and he would know better than to raise the subject of his disappearance or else it wouldn’t be hiding. 

Maybe he didn’t need to burn it. Perhaps he could just throw it out with the rubbish. 

Before he could contemplate it further, Kurt could hear Noah’s footsteps coming down the hall. Their decision to wear shoes inside so Nathan could recognize them was both a help and a hindrance. It helped at moments like these when Noah couldn’t sneak up behind him and force him into a difficult conversation, but sometimes Kurt cursed his dress shoes that clacked against the wooden floors and signaled his approach so Noah could hide his ill-fated reading material. 

Kurt stepped away from the bookshelf and opened the door, stepping into the hallway as Noah was metres away. “Hey,” Noah greeted, hesitantly, his gaze flickering to the door to the study. “Everything okay?” Noah spoke as if were a startled animal, and Kurt’s mind instantly flashed back to the beginnings of his studies in psychology before he’d dropped it. 

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt replied. “Just putting something away.”

Noah nodded, but Kurt knew that Noah didn’t believe it. Noah opened his mouth, before closing it again, obviously deciding against whatever he wanted to say. Kurt relaxed slightly. “I got called in for a shift tonight,” Noah finally said. “Will you be alright here on your own?”

“I’ll be perfectly fine.” Kurt replied, walking past Noah without another glance. He could hear Noah sigh, before silence reigned until his hesitant footsteps echoed loudly through the house. 

“Try to get some sleep,” Noah said after a few long minutes of silence, entering the living room behind Kurt. “And have something to eat.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, disappearing into the kitchen after a moment. Soon there are more footsteps before the front door shuts loudly. Kurt began to open the kitchen cupboards, dismally realizing there are only a few tins of canned food most of which don’t look edible. He knew the fridge only held something similar, so he gave up and made himself a coffee, the movements automatic. 

He sat on the lounge, nursing the coffee as he sat in silence. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually the front door opened and he pulled his gaze towards it. He was mildly surprised to see Nathan step inside, and mildly happy, but he knew nothing good could come from it. 

Nathan froze as soon as he realized Kurt was nearby. “Kurt,” he greeted, looking away instantly. “I didn’t think you’d be here,” he said. Kurt wondered briefly where else he’d be and Nathan seemed to follow his train of thought. “Well, I didn’t think you’d be here,” He tried again, gesturing at the lounge. “I’ll be gone in a minute.” He added, although Kurt already knew that. 

Nathan disappeared from the room, returning a moment later with a small bag. Kurt thought about saying something, but his tongue is heavy in his mouth and his head is pounding with exhaustion. 

Nathan pauses by the lounge, which is something more than he usually does. “I’ll be studying film at NYU,” he said, running a hand through his wavy, brown locks. “They don’t have many blind directors,” he laughed bitterly. “I’ll be back to get my stuff, but after that…” He trailed off. “I’m moving to New York.”

Kurt closed his eyes. 

“Have a nice life Kurt.” Exhaustion overcomes Kurt, and he lies down on the lounge. The door closes with a snap a moment later, his fifteen year old son on the wrong side of it.  
“You too.” Kurt whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll continue this, though I can't make any promises. Please review, I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
